Fire Hare Arc
The is the first story arc of the series and the first single chapter arc, comprising Chapter 1 and the first half of Episode 1. It introduces Jonah, a young child soldier who becomes the newest and youngest member of Koko's Squad, an international team of bodyguards in the service of arms dealer Koko Hekmatyar. Immediately after joining Jonah is immediately thrust into his first mission, helping secure a shipment of MiG-29 parts being held up in port. Along with Lehm and Valmet, he ends up facing the elite Voskhod 6 in a high-speed chase. Summary Jonah, who is still a child soldier in his home country, is introduced. He expresses his hatred for arms dealers and the weapons that they sell. Nonetheless, he later finds himself with his new boss, arms dealer Koko Hekmatyar, in a certain Eastern European country. She tells him that he will meet his new squad mates but will not have much time to get to know them as they have a mission to fulfill. Two of Koko's bodyguards, Wiley and Mao, see Koko hand Jonah a pistol and when they ask who he is, Koko throws open the door to the hotel room they are guarding and introduces him as the squad's newest member. The squad is surprised that Koko's newest recruit is a child soldier but she cuts right to business. Tojo informs her that her shipment of MiG-29 upgrades is still being held up in port by customs and she on direct action, tasking Jonah, Lehm, and Valmet to accompany her. On the drive over Koko blows off the Vice Minister of Home Affairs and he responds by having the Voskhod 6, who are tailing Koko, attack. Jonah notices that Koko is being tailed and preemptively opens fire after asking Koko how to handle a tail. He takes out one of the cars and an armoured van moves in to block Lehm and Valmet, who are riding behind them. As the Vice Minister maneuvers to insure that there will be no interference with the Voskhod 6, the running battle along the freeway continues. After a Humvee appears, Valmet has Lehm bring her close enough to jump onto the van and she takes out its occupants with her knife. The Humvee maintains its pursuit as the chase moves to the suburbs. Jonah notices that one of the soldiers is about to fire a FGM-148 Javelin but deflects it by throwing a grenade. When the gunner prepares to fire again, Jonah snipes him in the head, causing the Javelin to fire into the Humvee and destroy it. Seeing that the Voskhod 6 have failed, the Vice Minister calls off the pursuit and Koko proceeds to Hewlett Harbour unmolested. She points out to Jonah that despite his hatred of weapons and arms dealers, killing her will not solve anything. After they arrive at the port, Jonah asks her why she sells weapons and she answers that she does so for world peace. The following morning, the Vice Minister is summoned before an official inquiry committee as Jonah prepares breakfast. After being told by Koko that he is now a full-fledged member of the squad, Jonah's eggs sicken everyone else but him. Trivia *This arc was voted as the ninth most popular arc in a poll conducted by Sunday GX which ran from June through September 2012.http://sundaygx.info/jormungand_contest/ References Category:Story arcs Category:Volume 1